Hetalia  states
by NarutoIsKurama'sQueen
Summary: Just Hetalia with states idk what to tell you
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia and States

America: OK kids gather around

All fifty of his kids came into the huge living room each matching there state in one way or another.

Maine who was the oldest looking but defiantly not the oldest said : Yes Father is anything the matter

America : No nothing is wrong i'll be having company over for the G8 meeting and wanted you all to be on YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR * looking at his troublesome kids , New York, California, Florida, and Alaska *

Kentucky who had braids in her hair with a plaid shirt and really short shorts on with cowboy boots that Texas her for Christmas on ...( ya know what think of Daisy duke off of Dukes of hazard ... not the christian one the hott one and two braids like those pig tail braids ) said : Okay Father we will be on our behavior ... Me, Wyoming, Tennessee and Mississippi were gonna finish up farm chores and have a Horse race anyway then we was gonna ride four-wheelers or go hunting ... If thats okay with you . * She said looking at her father with big blue eyes everyone of the states would tell you she was a daddy's girl *

America: Of course darling ... but atleast let your brothers have a chance at winning and dont get hurt your all important to me

New York: This isn't fair dad , you always let that little hick brat get everything she wants . She's not that important what has she ever done that actually helping YOU this country.

America: Well One she keeps all our gold safe in Fort Knox , She along with many of you others held the American Revolution , Jefferson Davis was born there along with Abraham Lincoln . And just because she rather do farm work then party doesn't make her a hick young man now you go apologize to her then your grounded , no video games , t.v or ext.

Virginia: Gosh NewYork you can be a jerk , Kentucky's a sweet girl who likes to keep things simple ... what are you someone who break dances on a card bored box .

Wyoming, Tennasee and Mississippi : Yeah

Tennessee: Even though alot of her brothers and sisters call her a hic or a hillbilly or a redneck she would still take a bullet for you * He pulled his fist back and hit New York right in the nose sending him to the other side of the Living room / Parlor *

New York: FINE ! I'll go apologize

Outside the American homestead England , France , Russia , Germany , Japan & China were already there upon hearing this argumeant they decided to listen in .

" Oh mon cheri ... Poor America he has to deal with this everyday "

" Yea i think he should make his states do training " Germany said

" What the Hell you bloody git there just children of course the are rambunctious "

" Da ... i think America should give me Alaska that way he'll have one less to deal with " Russia

" He may think about it " Japan

" Ai yah and i thought our meetings are ruff " China sighed

England finally rung the door bell and when America opened the door and the kids went outside to do whatever they wanted

America : okay my fellow nations how are we gonna improve the planet * not paying attention to worried about his baby girl hoping she was ok * ehh Russia you Finnish the meeting i got to go real quick

Kentucky was in the barn brushing her horse  
'Black Widdow' when America found her she was feeding the horse an apple telling the horse " I don't care if my brothers & Sisters hate me or not New York is just a jerk "

America snuck off andgot his Horse 'Dusty Trail' came back and said : Hey Kentucky wanna go horse back riding

Kentucky : But you need to be in there telling grandpa England how to save the planet from Communist's

America : Oh i can do that any time right now i wanna take a ride on the pastures with my trusty steed

NewYork : Man why does he always baby her

Washington running a hand threw his black hair : Dude idk but that was really mean what you did you know shes scincitive what if Ohio and West Virginia came in here and made you dig coal

And Ironic Ohio , West Virginia , and a few other states came into NewYorks room

Ohio his blond hair hiding his evil face that looked a mix of Romano Sweden and Russia's pushed his bangs back showing his red eyes which everyone knew ment trouble cause normaly where a light blue and only turn red when angered : COME HERE NEW YORK YOUR HELPING ME AND WEST HERE DIG COAL AND YOUR DOING MOST OF THE WORK

West Virginia had her brown hair back in a ponytail making a face that made Russia crazy sisters ' look like a puppy dog pout : YES BROTHER YOUR GOING TO DIG SO MUCH COAL YOU MIGHT JUST FIND DINOSAURS BONES

NewYork: gulp

NewYork running down the halls trying to find Newhampshire and Vermont once finding them in the living room watching hockey with the Uncle Canada and eatting icecream

NewYork : Guys Help me they wanna make me dig coal

Canada : Well you shouldn't have been mean to Kentucky , i mean really New York don't you get it those three are a pack't you hurt one you hurt them all Ehh

Cuba who was dating Canada and found out America really wasn't a bud guy handing Canada the ice cream said : Yeah man you need to live up to the consequences of your actions eh

The Northern Twins agreed with there uncles and : None of the states are going nice on you NewYork even your Boyz (California, Florida, and Alaska ) agreed that you need to be taught a lesson * there looks look just canada exept they dont have that LONG twisty curl and they wear contacts *

OK Leave me a review of what you think yeah ummm i know i used NewYork and Kentucky in there a lot but hey ya know idk  
ummm if if could be possiable i want no grammer comments they get me mad  
i was inspired by other peoples Hetalia fanfics involving states so i wanted to make one of my own  
If there a State you want me to focus on for the next chapter tell me like this one was Kentucky & New York  
Those facts America told NewYork about Kentucky are true i googled some important facts about Kentucky

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia and States

Kentucky puttin ' Black Widdow ' her horse into the stabbles giving the horse a carrot which she gave the other 3 horses beside Black widdow one as well smiled at her father who fell off his horse a couple times : Thanks for the ride daddy ... i think i'll go help Wyoming and then with farm chores * she kissed americas cheek and left *

America : * sighs* I know your there ... why else would i fall the horse

At that time England and France came into the stabbles.

England : So enjoy the ride

France : _we_ it seems he did scince we had to cancel the meeting to find him

Then Russia and Japan came in

Russia : So this is where you where hideing

England: America i have one little question

America : Okay shot

England : How the Boodly hell do you take all of these kids

America: Iggy thats a stupid question but the smart answer is they are my kids and i love them sure they can get hard to handel BUT Texas and Virginia help me deal with that and besides they do there on little thing from time to time

England : you mean like Wyoming , Kentucky , Tenasee , Mississippi doing farm chores

America : Well theres a few more who enjoy doing that too but Yeah and NewYork , California , Flordia like to be the bad crew and Alaska is bad as well sometimes but each of my states has its own little click and they do what ever they want well there is a few in 2-3 clicks

Russia and Japan : What are these clicks ?

America : Well i told you the bad crew , and i told you the farm crew , well you also go the Party crew which is California Louisiana and Hawaii , the Southern crew which is Louisiana , Gerorgia , Missippi , Arkansaw and ext .. theres more clicks between my states but ya know

**************************************

NewYork : Am i done yet * he was really tired with all the coal minning *

Ohio : idk what do you think West

They looked at each other smirking.

Ohio & West Virginia : GET BACK TO WORK

* slowly Missouri came up her black hair pulled into a ponytail with a bow *

Missouri: Umm... Ohio don't you think hes had enough hard work for today you can make him work tomarrow she *said shyly but with a good heart*

Ohio sighed and picked her up : Yes maybe your right ... NEW YORK YOUR DONE FOR TODAY * he yelled * BUT YOUR GOING TO WORK EXTRA HARD TOMARROW

meanwhile

North & South Dekota , Montana , Idaho , Washington , Orgon , Calorado , Utah & Nevada were all playing a friendly game of Basket-ball while The countries watched when New York came and sat down next to his father his father seen him covered with coal dust and started to laugh

America : * chuckleing * So i see Ohio and West Virginia made you do some chores .. well kid its yoyur fault and now you have to deal with the counuquences

NewYork : yeah whatever im going to go wash up and take a nap

England : i say wash behind your ears

New York : ya ya sure thing Grand paw

America : Hey Russia i have a suprise for you * he said grabbing his boy-friends hand * ( An: yes in my story russia/ america are dating no likey stop reading then :P )

Russia: Da? what is it

They walked to an open field of gaint sunflowers  
some even taller then Russia

America : Well Nebraska & Kansas grow so mant fields of these i asked if i could have a few for you and they made this for you * pulling out a **bouquet** of sunflowers*

Russia only had tears in his eyes no-one had ever gave him such a precious gift in all his life he pulled America into a fudel embracing kiss that they didnt even notice the sunflower states come up

Kansas with her sunflower dress andbrown wavey hair that had a sunflower in it smiled happy that her and her twin bro's work on trimming the sunflowers was appriteated : Aww look bro he loves the flowers im glad we made him happy cause when he's happy daddy's happy 

Nebraska with his overal's on that had a sunflower on them and a bandana that was white except the sunflower on the right around his neck said : It would seem so sister

America : Yes you did a wonderful job you to * giggeling when Russia lifted the states up into his arms *

Russia : Da very good job

**************************************

Texas , Arizona , New Mexico , and Oklahoma where all watching there favorite show Bonanza  
( an: i dont wanna go into a lot a details for these characters but if you watch the show Oklahoma looks like Pernll Roberts, New Mexico looks like Dan Blocker , Arizonia looks like Michael Landon, and i already told you what Texas looks like )

As the Ending credits rolled they all sat up and shot there pistols a few times

Texas : Yeha i love that show

**************************************

Hawaii : Hey North & South carolina wanna go to the beach with me and California

North : sure i dont see why not

South : I dont eathier ok we'll go

**************************************

America : OMG look at the time damn it im going to be late

England : What late for what * looking at him form the basketball game *

America : I promised Minnesota and Wisconsin i would fish with them

England : Well run and you will be on time  
* he sighed he loved his 'grand children' vary much but didnt see how america made time for all of them *

Just then a little girl with red hair in a british flag bow wearing a red dress came up and said : Grand-father can you tell me a story from when you was a pirate

England : sure thing Maryland 8 picking her up and setting her on his lap he said : One time i was at the island of mortomores...

************************************** 

Illinios , Indiana , and Iowa ( or the three I's ) were all watching Indiana Jones kingdom of the crystal skull all dressed up as there hero in the movie

Iowa : man Indiana your so lucky you have someone awesome named after you

Illiniois: Yeah Bro this is totally sweet

************************************  
TBC - tell me what you think


	3. 2 songs in this

Hetalia States

Before i start i do need help figuring out states ... tell me about the state your from ... Unless your from Kentucky cause I'm form there and i don't need any help there

The conference still wasn't over , well it was but the countries wanted to see the states and what they did .

Germany : Uhh America , what are they doing ...?

America : Huh ... Oh that's the Kentucky Derby , its a horse race that many people place bets on , you see many horses from many states are lined up and race and who ever is the fastest wins

Germany : Oh i see i see ... but how can you tell which is which

America : Well when you place your bets there this charts that tells you about the horse and the stats and it tells you the name ... See Kentucky on the only Black horse

Germany : Yes i see her

America : Well her horse is names Black Widow and she is the fastest horse i know

Germany: i see welll if shes the fastest why do these other states compete

America: Well its not about winning its about fun ..

Germany : Oh

Later Kentucky & Her best friend/Sister Georgia went up to there father.

Kentucky : Can me and Georgia go camping with Louis & Clark

America : Well i don't see why not , But i don't want you two getting close to swamps they can be dangerous , And i want your brother goes to

England : Wait America do you think it would be wise to have them camp with two Males

America: Don't worry they are gay guys

England : Sure?  
America : Yes I'm sure

America: Ivan you know i cant go on a vacation i have to much to do around here

Ivan: That's why i was thinking letting the Countries take care of them

America: Uh-huh and how would i split them up and another thing would the other countries watch them

Ivan : i already asked them they said they would love to oh and ive already asked the states they said they would love to and i split them up

America: how ?

Ivan : Well California & Florida are with France , since New York needed an attitude change i thought Germany could help with that, Maryland Maine Pennsylvania will go with England ... Georgia and Kentucky wanted somewhere exotic so Japan said he would be glad to show them Japan with all its natural beauty ( NO PREVERTEDNESS ) ... Ext ...

America : Well i guess we could go on a little vacation

-( 2 weeks after vacation)-

Maryland: Daddy i cant sleep can you sing me the state and capital song  
America: Sure thing Sweetie * tucks Maryland into her bed pulls out fiddle and starts to sing*

Baton Rouge, Louisiana, Indianapolis, Indiana, and Columbus is the capital of Ohio; there's Montgomery, Alabama, South of Helena, Montana; then there's Denver, Colorado, under Boise, Idaho

Texas has Austin, then we go north, to massachusetts, Boston, and Albany, New York; Tallahassee, Florida, and Washington, D.C., Santa Fe, New Mexico, and Nashville, Tennessee.

Elvis used to hang out there a lot, ya know

Trenton's in New Jersey north of Jefferson, Missouri, you got Richmond in Virginia, South Dakota has Pierre; Harrisburg's in Pennsylvania and Augusta's up in Maine, and here is Providence, Rhode Island, next to Dover, Delaware

Concord, New Hampshire, just a quick jaunt, to Montpelier, which is up in Vermont; hartford's in Connecticut, so pretty in the fall, and Kansas has Topeka, Minnesota has St. Paul

Juneau's in Alaska and there's Lincoln in Nebraska, and it's Raleigh out in North Carolina, and then there's Madison, Wisconsin, and Olympia in Washington, Phoenix, Arizona, and Lansing, Michigan

Here's Honolulu, Hawaii's a joy, Jackson, Mississippi, and Springfield, Illinois; South Carolina with Columbia down the way, and Annapolis in Maryland on ChesapeakBay

They have wonderful clam chowder

Cheyenne is in Wyomin' and perhaps you make your home in, Salt Lake City out in Utah, where the Buffalo roam; Atlanta's down in Georgia, and there's Bismarck, north Dakota, and you can live in Frankfort in your old Kentucky home

Salem in Oregon, from there we join, Little Rock in Arkansas, Iowa's got Des Moines; Sacramento, California, Oklahoma, and its city, Charleston, West Virginia, and Nevada, Carson City

That's all the capitals there are.  
* looks down at his daughter who's sleeping *

England: your a good dad see

Russia: and a good singing * pulls America in a licks his cheek*

America: * giggeling* hey stop that

England : i still don't see why you wanted so many kids why not have less but let them be bigger

America: I don't know maybe cause when i was little it was just me an you ... and a pervy France ... i guess i just wanted a big family

Russia * purrs * i can helpl with that * pulls america in *

America: Oh no i got a good big family just like i wanted i dont need no more i have more then enough to keep me happy

The fallowing night it was deleware who wanted a song sung to him but he wanted the president song

Delaware: Please daddy

America : Ok ok I'll sing it  
Heigh ho! Do you know,  
The names of the US Residents  
Who then became the Presidents  
And got a view from the White House loo  
Of Pennsylvania Avenue?

George Washington was the first, you see  
He once chopped down a cherry tree.

President number two would be  
John Adams and then Number three

Tom Jefferson stayed up to write  
A Declaration late at night  
So he and his wife had a great big fight  
And she made him sleep on the couch all night

James Madison never had a son  
then he fought the War of 1812

James Monroe's colossal nose  
Was bigger than Pinocchio's

John Quincy Adams was number six  
And it's Andrew Jackson's butt he kicked  
So Jackson learns to play politics  
Next time he's the one that the country picks

Martin Van Buren number eight  
For a one term shot as chief of state

William Harrisson, how do you praise  
That guy was dead in thirty days!

John Tyler he liked country folk  
And after him came President Polk  
Zachary Taylor liked to smoke  
His breath killed friends whenever he spoke

1850, really nifty  
Millard Fillmore's in  
Young and fierce was Franklin Pierce  
The man without a chin

Follows next a period spannin'  
Four long years with James Buchanan  
Then the South start shootin' cannon  
And we've got a civil war

A war!  
A war down south in Dixie!

Up to bat comes old Abe Lincoln  
There's a guy who's really thinkin'  
Kept the United States from shrinking  
Saved the ship of state from sinking

Andrew Johnson's next  
He had some slight defects  
Congress each  
Would impeach  
And so the county now elects

Ulysses Simpson Grant  
Who would scream and rave and rant  
While drinking whiskey  
Although risky  
Cause he'd spill it on his pants

It's 1877 and the democrats would gloat  
But they're all amazed when Rutherford Hayes  
Wins by just one vote

James Garfield, someone really hated  
Cause he was assassinated  
Chester Arthur gets instated  
Four years later he was traded

For Grover Cleveland, really fat  
Elected twice as a democrat  
Then Benjamin Harrisson after that  
It's William McKinley up at bat

Teddy Roosevelt charged up San Juan Hill  
And President Taft he got the bill  
In 1913 Woodrow Wiiilllllllson  
Takes us into World War One

Warren Harding, next in line,  
It's Calvin Coolidge, he does fine,  
And then in 1929  
The market crashes and we find

It's Herbert Hoover's big debut  
He gets the blame and loses to  
Franklin Roosevelt, President who  
Helped us win in World War Two

Harry Truman, weird little human  
Serves two terms and when he's done  
It's Eisenhower who's got the power  
From '53 to '61

John F. Kennedy, he gets shot  
So Lyndon Johnson takes his spot  
Richard Nixon he gets caught  
And Gerald Ford fell down a lot

Jimmy Carter liked campaign trips  
And Ronald Regan's speeches' scripts  
All came from famous movie clips  
And President Bush said "read my lips"

Now in Washington D.C.  
It's democrats and the G.O.P.  
But the ones in charge are plain to see  
The Clintons: Bill and Hillary

George W Bush went to Iraq  
But people thought he seemed to lack His speeches drew a lot of flack

Se hid out in the Whitehouse back

Barack Obama's now the man

Who won the race, said 'Yes We Can'

He introduced a health care plan

And waged the war in Afghanistan

England : are you sure that's how it went

America: well i had to edit the last 2 presidents cause they were not in the original song cause i wrote the song before they became pres's

England: that's true ... well boy I'll be heading home now

America: Kay dad ( yes not bro's father& son)

-  
New York : * on his cell phone * NO WAY DUDE THATS SWEET I'LL BE THERE WAIT FOR ME

Maine: where do you think your going * looking up from his book*

New York: Gah * he didn't see Maine as he was tring to sneak out * N-No Where W-Why

Maine: cause i see one annoying little brother trying to sneek out after curfew

NewYork : *yelling * WELL WE CAN'T ALL BE KISS ASSES LIKE YOU YOU FUCKING NERD

Maine : *Calmly* just because i rather read books then party and drink doesn't make me a nerd

New York: Yeah right you don't even know how to have fun all you are is a daddy's boy just like Kentucky is a Daddy's girl you guys dont know how to have fun

America: Whats going on in here you two

New York : N-N-Nothing dad

Maine : New York was talking to someone on his phone then tried to sneak out

New York: Taddel tale

Maine: * sticks tounge out *


	4. Short and Crappy chapter

Okay people before I start this Chapter off I want to say SORRY for the long delay but here is why I stopped it, I had RusAme in it and now I hate that pairing. I had England as Americas father but now UkUs is my OTP. I know this is weird to ask in the middle of a story but can you forget that I even had RusAme in here while you read on, and yes there will be UkUS, ... and France bashing . A few of the comments I have got say something on the line of OMG why is Ohio such a bad ass, I think your referring to when he worked New York to death, The reason for that is because New York was being a bastard and being mean to Kentucky. For example: lets say your a oh I don't know umm .. ah ha got it, lets say that your an 8 year old girl just skipping down the sidewalk licking a giant lollipop and then a mean middle scholar comes over and starts picking on you, your two older brothers that are Freshman in high school come and beat up that bully. That's whats happened here Kentucky is the 8 year old, New York is the bully, and West Virginia and Ohio are the scholars. Do you understand now Ohio really isn't a bad ass except when someone is messing with KY or WV( but WV is a guy and doesn't need protection, like KY does but really KY is just as strong as her Daddy America and doesn't need Ohio or West Virginia to help her but to let them think macho of themselves she lets them take care of her ). Okay so main points i wanted to get out of that, No more RusAme, There is now is and for the rest of the story will be UkUs.

America sighed and went into his living room. Today was exhausting the meeting was ... well he didn't know he had to spend the day cheering up his pride and joy Kentucky. He knew the girl was strong, heck even stronger then him if the two wanted to get down and actually fight about it the girl could kick his ass, its just she was a emotional mess, much like Ukraine say the slightest thing that could be directed as an insult and she could run away crying.

He loved his states he did and he tried to spend as much time with each of them as he could, but with 50 kids and one him that's just a bit ... well not impossible but just hard. It was good that his kids had their clicks and when he went to go spend time with one he actually spent time with about 3-6. This made it much easier on him to spend an equal amount of time with each child.

He heard foot steps behind his couch and turned to see who it was, it was England, his boyfriend (Uk is seme, and i told you if you didn't read that long paragraph at the top the story is now UKUS). He smiled and pat a seat next to him on the couch. England smiled and sat beside him.

" America don't you think your pushing yourself a little to hard ?"

" What ever do you mean England ? " America asked his hair was all frizzed and he looked like he was about to crack and go crazy.

" I mean that you have 50 kids and a alien in your house, its becoming to hard for you, if we wasn't the nations themselves even we couldn't handle this. I'm simply saying this for your own well being. Split the kids up and live with each of them for a few months. "

" Split up my kids that's absurd, why its terrible they would miss each other "

" Well not really I mean the states are relatively grouped together yes ? "

" Yes why ? "

" Spilt them up into 4 categories, The Northeast, The South , The West and The Midwest., The Northeast would consist of Maine, Vermont, New Hampshire , Rhode Island , Mass,Pennsylvania , New york , Connecticut and New Jersey. The South would be , Delaware Maryland , Virginia , North and South Carolina , Georgia , Florida , Mississippi, Texas, Oklahoma , Arkansas , Tennessee , West Virginia , and Kentucky . The Midwest would be , Ohio , Indiana , Illinois , Iowa , Michigan , Wisconsin, Minnesota ,Missouri , North and South Dakota , Nebraska and Kansas. and of course the the rest are the west ."

" Wait a minute, Why Would you want to split up Ohio and Kentucky that a bad idea, He is really protective over her,and why does the South have 16 states when The west has 13 , Midwest has 12 , and Northeast has only 9."

" Hmm I don't know i seen it on that map you have coloured over there and thought that would be a good way to group them " England said pointing to a map of what human see when they look at the united states, not us Hetalia fans.

" Oh I see,.. well I ... could I ... I couldn't just leave them, they are my kids"

" And you wont , look its for the best America, your health is the main concern for everyone and right now we need to look after you, because if you fall the whole world might fall. You wont be away from the states But here's how it will work. Jan 1-March 31 you will stay at the Northeast house. April 1-June 30 the Midwest house. July 1- September 30 the West house. And October 1- December 31 the South house., On Holidays every state will meet up in what ever house your staying at , lets say Christmas you would be at the south house so the Northeast, West and Midwest would go to the South house for that Holiday. Do you understand ? "

" Yes, I might take a couple weeks to set everything up I will tell them in the morning about it."

in the morning the states was going crazy, no one wanted to move and then they all turned around and blamed New York .

Texas:This is all your fault, if you wasn't being mean to Kentucky then we wouldn't have to move

New York :My fault! How is it my fault that dad is having a nervous break down, I'm not the only state here we are all to blame EVEN KENTUCKY.

Kentucky: Yes * she glares at New york, before grabbing her nice long hanging rope and carefully throwing it 50 feet until it went around New York's neck. and she pulled it tightly* I can take some of the blame here because I always whine to dad, BUT DON'T YOU DARE THINK I'M GOING TO TAKE ALL OF THE BLAME YOU GOT THAT, I'M TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS BEING MEAN TO ME JACK ASS, IF YOU DON'T STOP I WILL TIE YOU TO A REAL JACKASS AND LET HIM DRAG YOU ALL OVER RUSSIA THEN YOU CAN REALLY BECOME ONE. NOW YOUR NOT GOING TO BE MEAN TO ME OR WEST OR OHIO AND MORE YOU GOT THAT.* she yelled in a scary voice. *

New York : Y-Yes Ma'am

Ky : Good moron. * She looks to her dad, completely back to normal * Daddy if we do have to move why did you group us like that?

America: * still in a little shock over what Ky did to NY * Huh? Oh yeah .. I didn't group you, England did, he grouped you all based an that colored version of the map in the living room. Guys I don't want to have to separate you but this is getting a bit hard on everyone, I mean the fighting and the waiting forever to use the bathrooms, and all the stuff like that and I don't want any of you to think just because I'm going to be at one house for 3 months doesn't mean i don't love every one of you because I do, I'm doing like this so i can spend more time with you when I'm at each of the houses.

Colorado : But this is like totally unfair

Arkansas: I agree

America : Kids this is how things are going to be done weather you like it or not understand.

All the States : We Understand.

Hey everyone that was a really short and shitty chapter but oh well. I only made this short shitty chapter for those people who commented on my story.


End file.
